


Blacklight Sleaze

by BansheeQueen (BootlegFireworks)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Bukkake, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BansheeQueen
Summary: Rhys discovered that being a code monkey is not the career he wants to pursue. He realized that being stuck in a cubicle, with a boss constantly nagging you and screaming at you, not in the good-sexual way, is nothing but a murder to himself and his joy of life. The idea of a straight job is like the idea of a straightjacket.(This is a Rhack pornstar AU. Tags are self explanatory.)
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Blacklight Sleaze

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, it's me again with the bullshit back at you from the quarantine. English is not my main language, so I tried to proofread everything.  
> Sorry for any spelling errors in advance !!!!!!

Rhys discovered that being a code monkey is not the career he wants to pursue. He realized that being stuck in a cubicle, with a boss constantly nagging you and screaming at you, not in the good-sexual way, is nothing but a murder to himself and his joy of life. The idea of a straight job is like the idea of a straightjacket.  
After signing his resignation paper and gathering all of his stuff, Rhys retires in his apartment, where he attempts to find suitable jobs for his needs in newspaper, without any success. All jobs are just the same as his last one.

  
Maybe jerking off to porn might help with easing his mind a little. The man scrounges around for his sex toys, a vibrating dildo and a fleshlight, and browses for porn on the internet. His absolute favourite pornstar is Handsome Jack, so obviously enough, any POV porn starring him is going to hit the spot for Rhys. As he opens the internet browser, he sees a tiny announcement in the corner, which earned full attention of the man.

_"Moxxi's Endeavours is now casting !"_

Huh. A pornstar career. Rhys would've never thought of that before, but he is really crazy about sex. Might look like a nerdy code monkey, but he's no angel. Rhys has his fair shade of kinks, about which he sometimes speaks with his best friend, Vaughn.

A pornstar career would definitely bring more satisfaction, than sitting in a lousy cubicle. At least, Rhys will be doing something he likes.

"Ah, why the fuck not.", Rhys mutters to himself, as he gathers all the paperwork he needs (he has just run his blood tests, because the last workplace required them), and heads to the bathroom to clean and groom himself.

At the casting, there were multiple pornstars waiting to be called in for auditions. Some of them already left the audition, most of them being rejected for unknown reasons.  
What Rhys knows is that most of them already have experiences, while he has none. But that doesn't deter him from his pursuit.

The man sits down while he completes his CV, careful to not ruin his suit.  
"Real name: Rhys Strongfork. Age: 26. Sexual orientation: Homosexual. Zodiac sign: Scorpio". Rhys is unsure why they ask for his zodiac sign, probably for "chemistry" stuff. He's not a major astrology nerd, but he's proud of being a Scorpio, a tiny tattoo of the symbol marking his left hand.

Vaughn, being a crazy astrology nerd, told him that it might be the reason why Rhys is so magnetic and sexual.

"Starring name: ?"

Hm. That's going to take a while.  
Rhys Strongfuck ? Nah, that sounds idiotic, what the fuck. Plus, Rhys is more of a bottom than a top.

But, Rhys suddenly had an idea. One day, he was watching one of the newer POV porn movie with Handsome Jack. Rhys came all over the desk when Jack called the watcher "cupcake".

"Starring name: Rhys's Pieces." A tiny name play after some chocolate candy, since his ex-partners always called him "sweet" and "cute". That oughta do.

"Um, Mr. Rhys Strongfork ?", a ginger girl with pigtails calls with a giant grin on her face, to which Rhys swiftly stands up and heads towards the casting room.  
Well. This is it, there's no turning back.

"Rhys, Moxxi will be coming in shortly, she has to get the camera ready. Meanwhile, would you like something to drink ?", the girl asks.

"Oh. Umm...just a glass of water ? Thanks.", Rhys demands.

"Sure thing ! By the way, I'm Gaige, one of the camera women.", the girl presents herself while serving Rhys with a glass of water, and placing the man's CV on the desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some stuff to do. I'll see you around. Moxxi is going to love you, I'm pretty sure about it."

Rhys gulps, not knowing what to expect. So, it seems that Moxxi herself is going to interview him. He drinks a bit from the glass, then sits on the casting couch, feeling uneasy, but shaking the feeling instantly to not lower his confidence level.

Suddenly, the door opens, and an older but still charming brunette woman enters in, with a camera in her hand. The woman, bearing heavy almost clown-ish make-up and a tiny hat, smirks at Rhys, and picks up his CV while placing the camera on the desk.

"Hey there, sugar. I'm Moxxi. Nice to meet you...Rhys.", she says while reading the man's CV. "Let me turn on the camera and we can discuss more."

The man shakes away his lack of confidence. As Moxxi installs the camera and turns it on, Rhys crosses his legs and cocks an eyebrow.

"So...Rhys. Rhys's Pieces, am I right ?", Moxxi asks, as a signal that the camera is currently rolling.

"Yes, that's me.", the young man confirms.

"Tell us about yourself. How old are you ?"

"26."

"You're looking fine as hell", Moxxi says, with a smirk on her face, while examining Rhys from head to toe, then picks up the CV and proofreads it. "Do you have any experience with porn industry ?"

"N-no, unfortunately. I did some pole dancing in a strip club while I was in college, but that's it."

"That's still experience, sweetheart. But what a shame", Moxxi approaches the camera closer to Rhys. "You have lips that are perfect for sucking cock."

Rhys smiles at the compliment. "Damn right, that's one of the things I love to do", he suggests, while biting his lower lip.

"Wow. Not only you love sucking cock, but you're also cocky. Mind if you...show us the goods ?", Moxxi proposes. The young man nods, as he slowly undresses for the camera, moment in which the lady zooms the camera closer to Rhys's tattoos and his cybernetic arm. "Nice robotic arm and ink you got there, pretty boy. Can you tell the meaning behind them ?"

Rhys extends his left arm after taking off his button-up shirt. "Blue is my favourite colour. It brings peace to my mind and myself, so me and the tattoo artist came up with a design that can mimic the ocean waves", he explains, and approaches his left hand to the camera. "And this is my zodiac sign."

Moxxi gets all excited, she instantly recognized the symbol. "Oooooh, a Scorpio. I see it super bad in your eyes, sugar. Are you as naughty as people claim Scorpios to be ?"

Rhys undoes his belt, and lets his trousers fall to the ground. "Yes. I am not afraid to admit it."

The brunette lady moves back to her seat, camera still locked on Rhys. "Then, why don't you show us how kinky you are ? I bet you jerk yourself at home."

"Yes, I am."

"Show us how you do it.", the woman suggests, with a wink, to which Rhys's right hand instantly flies to his already erect dick. He sits down, shivering with anticipation, imagining what good-looking man is going to fuck him raw on the couch as he pumps himself.

Moxxi obviously has no interest, keeping everything professionally and respecting Rhys's sexuality. She hasn't touched him once, a thing that Rhys appreciates. This is an interview, and the questions plus nosy stuff are exactly what casting is all about.

"I'm not even going to ask you if you use sex toys, because I know you do. But, what are you using ?"

"I have a lot of them", Rhys's breath hitches as he explains. "I have anal beads...a cock ring...ah...m-my porn history...a fleshlight...my vibrating dildo...a-and my favourite of all, a pair of vibrating panties..." The thought of the vibrating panties sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his leaking dick, Rhys wore them a lot at work.

"Oh, so you wear them when you go somewhere...Also, please tell me what are your yes and no's", Moxxi notes.

"Y-yes...I don't like degrading stuff...n-not at all...I want to be praised...and feel l-loved...and wanted...", Rhys moans as his left hand grabs the couch for leverage, squirming under his own touch. "Sometimes I like it rough, too, but not too rough."

"Are you okay doing solos ?"

"Yes."

"Threesomes ? Obviously, just with men, since you are not into women."

Rhys's cock twitched at the question. He fantasized about being sandwiched between two men before, even though the man has never done it.

"... _fuck yes_."

"Well. What about gangbangs ? Like, you being showered with love, if you know what I mean ?"

"Holy fuck, _yes_ , please."

Rhys secretly hopes that, if he gets accepted, he will cast a movie one day with his personal favourite pornstar, Handsome Jack. That's his fantasy for quite a while, and it would be a dream come true.

"Hm. I have JUST the man for you, sugar. You wait here, and be a good boy, like you have been so far.", the lady stands up from the desk, leaving the camera recording, as she opens the door and leaves for a brief moment.

Rhys has his curiosity peaked, until he heard Moxxi yelling on the hallway, leaving him mortified on the casting couch, with a raging boner now being completely neglected.

"JACK. GET THE FUCK OVER HERE. **NOW**."

Oh, boy. He's in some deep shit.

Moxxi swiftly returns to her seat and waits for the other man to enter the room.

"I-is it Handsome Jack ?", Rhys asks with a hesitation.

"The one and only."

"Oh my _Gooood_ -", Rhys moans and tosses his head backwards, unsure if in embarassment or arousal.

Or both.

"Aw, someone has a crush ?", Rhys responds to the question with a quick nod and a whine. "No worries, he is going to love everything about you. And by love, I also mean devouring you.", the woman grins while searching for something. When she finds it, she tosses it towards Rhys. "Here, sugar. You will surely need this."

A cock ring. Yeah, Moxxi is right, he will need it. With swift movements, Rhys places the cock ring on his throbbing hard-on, and patiently waits.

Not for long, though. The door opens, and a well-built tanned man enters the room. It's him, the man from Rhys's fantasies, Handsome Jack himself.

"Yes, Moxxi ? What you got for me ?", the older man interrogates, and fixating his eyes on the younger man. After examining Rhys from head to toe, Jack bites his lower lip. Yeah, that must be a good sign.

"Jack, this is Rhys.", Moxxi introduces.

"Well, aren't you the prettiest little thing, Rhysie", Jack cooed, approaching the man lying on the couch, who is as red as a tomato.

"I knew you're going to love him, but don't go too rough on him."

"No such thing, Moxxi.", Jack denies as he lies next to Rhys on the casting couch, inching closer to the other man's face. "I don't want to wreck this pretty boy, I want to keep him for later, too.", he says before planting a passionate kiss on the younger man.

Rhys breaks the kiss. "Are you sure you will have any stamina left for later, big boy ?", he questions while a hand ghosts over Jack's clothed erection.

Question to which Jack turns his head towards Moxxi. "Huh. You haven't told me this kid is cocky, too. I like that."

Without waiting for a response from the woman, Jack turns back to Rhys and pushes him further in the couch, forcing him to lie down, facing Jack and his head supported by the couch's armrest. "I am going to eat you all up", the man on top hummed loudly enough so that it can be heard on the camera as well, "and fuck you so good, you'll be cumming for days, pumpkin.", he continues before resuming the passionate kiss.

The kiss turns into a very lewd one, Rhys cupping Jack's face in his hands all the time, trying to get as much of the other man as he can.

"Less talking, more fucking. Plus, you're wearing too many clothes", the younger man joked while shuffling with Jack's belt.

"Then, what are you waiting for ? Get to work, kitten."

The order made Rhys get off the couch and drop on his knees along with Jack's trousers, shifting between his legs, and marvelling at Jack's huge cock. It's even more delicious in real life, he wants to choke hard on that, also _Jack has a Jacob's ladder piercing_ ???? Rhys wants to get his ass throttled to oblivion with that dick. Moxxi approached the camera closer to Jack's dick and Rhys's face, who are almost touching.

"Holy shit. I want every inch of it inside me.", Rhys gasps while a finger is slowly touching Jack's dick, from the base to the tip.

"Language, babe", the older man teased, grabbing his dick by the middle and ghosting the tip over Rhys's lips, in a playful manner. "Now, how about you put your pretty mouth to work ?", his question being met with a salacious tongue flick by his partner.

The man between Jack's legs draws a long line with his tongue from the base to the tip, paying special attention to where the Jacob's ladder is located. "Can't help it, you make me go nuts.", Rhys states before locking his lips on Jack's tip, and bobbing his head up and down, sometimes stopping just to gaze in the older man's eyes.

"Fffffuck. You're a natural, cupcake", Jack's hands flying everywhere, one hand in Rhys's hair, and the other to the back of the couch, gripping it tightly for dear life. A muffled groan escapes Rhys's lungs, without pausing from the sucking process, because being called "cupcake" is definitely HIS thing.

"Your lips are made for this cock, babe.", the older man groaned before releasing a heavy sinful sigh and resting his head back against the couch.

Oh man, that compliment sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Rhys's dick, which has been neglected for so, so long. He starts touching himself, while looking up at Jack, whose head is tossed back, eyes slammed shut and biting his lower lip in pleasure.

Seeing Jack in this state makes the younger man whine even more. The older man just gives in his primal instincts and locks both of his hands in Rhys's hair, fucking his mouth a bit rough. Rhys relaxes a bit before going in, breathing through his nose and deepthroating Jack. He's definitely done it before.

Between the whole ministrations, a tanned brunette lady wearing a cowboy hat steps in the casting room, and she simply lies against the door, watching. "You messaged me, Moxxi."

"Oh, please take a seat at my desk and pour yourself some coffee. You really must watch this, Nisha, because this is just...ugh...", Moxxi says, mimicking an italian chef's kiss. "This is what you get between an Aries and a Scorpio, sugar: burning passion."

"You are insane. But, your insanity seems to have a logic.", Nisha notices the two men moaning loudly on the couch. "I have never seen Jack like this with anyone. I dig it. Hate to say it, but you're a genius, Moxx."

None of the two seem to notice that Nisha entered in the room. Jack gently taps Rhys's cheek, as a signal to stop for a minute. "Get on all fours, sweetie. I wanna eat you up."

As Rhys crawls over to the couch, he notices Nisha standing at the desk and gasps in confusion. Jack senses his partner's unsteadiness. "Don't worry. She's just watching. She's not joining us, because I only have eyes for you, darling.", Jack reassures, while pressing soft kisses on Rhys's lower back, sinking lower to reach his ass. "My perfect princess, God you drive me insane.", he reassures, before diving in, tongue deep, between Rhys's asscheeks.

Nisha chuckles. "Plus, I'm a women's woman."

Rhys rolls his eyes at the foreign sensation of Jack's tongue dwelling around his hole, squirming and whining. He never got rimmed before, nor he ever performed it on anyone, and this ? Oh, this is so good.

"Mmm, that's right, baby. Moan for me, cause you're doing great.", Jack pauses to encourage Rhys for a bit, before sliding a finger inside, making his partner shudder. "I am going to open you up now, because I don't want to hurt you. If it were after me, I'd fuck you senseless, like a psycho. But I want to send you on Cloud 9, because that's what you _deserve_."

" _Oh my God !_ ", Rhys screams. The praise hit deep in his soul, making him turn around and dragging Handsome Jack in a deep kiss, locking his legs around his partner's waist.

Their eyes are now gazing into each other, and Rhys notices that Jack's eyes are also mismatched. It wasn't noticeable before, maybe because of the lightning. A piercing green and blue gaze. Rhys's eyes are more obvious at first glance, brown and blue. Jack's right hand cups Rhys's face in a soft, loving manner, and using his left hand to caress his hair.

Uh oh.

 _"I could stare in your beautiful eyes all day, my darling."_ , Jack cooed.

Rhys just realized he fell madly in love with Jack.

Nisha's eyes are wide open. "Holy crap, I think they just fell in love with one another", she quietly whispers to Moxxi, her remark being met with a nod and a smirk from the woman behind the camera.

Rhys's heart aches, gripping Jack's arm. "Jack, please", he demands. He doesn't know anymore what he demands or why, whether out of love or lust.

"Please what, pumpkin ?", Jack asks, gaze still locked with Rhys's mismatched eyes.

 _"You already destroyed me, please put me back together."_ , Rhys cried.

Jack is a bit taken by surprise, he was expecting the traditional "please fuck me". Is that a love confession ?  
Now it's not the time to think about it, they will surely talk about that after the filming. The demand was something nobody told him before.

But, if it's a love confession, Jack feels the exact same thing. He might have been acting all loving in his previous POV videos, but not this much. He really is lovestruck, and both Nisha and Moxxi know that.

Jack slides his cock inside Rhys without saying anything, just staring into Rhys's eyes, not breaking any kind of eye contact. The man under him wails loudly and unholy, rolling his head against the armrest of the couch.

"You won't be needing that.", Jack says, taking off Rhys's cock ring and tossing it behind, his hips meeting Rhys's ass as he bottoms inside. The younger man whines, both at the cock ring tossing, and at the sensation of Jack's cock filling him up to the brim.

"Shhhhh, easy, baby boy. I got you.", Jack completes, embracing Rhys in his arms and grinding almost tantalizingly slow, earning a gasp and a hitched breath from his partner with every movement. Of course, the older man doesn't hesitate to pamper the man underneath with kisses.

"Jack, oh this feels amazing", Rhys whispers. "But, if you want to p-put me back together, just...ah...f-fuck me now. We have plenty of time to make love afterwards."

Oh boy. This little shit. That actually was a love confession. Jack just stops his movements and stares at Rhys for a moment.

"You want me to fuck you, babe ? I'll show you fucking.", Jack growls, picking up the pace of his movements, thrusting inside Rhys while looking at his face and- oh man his brows are furrowed, he's looking at Jack and he's moaning, he's biting his lower lip and-

"Yeah. That's right. Fuck me, daddy. Ahhhhhh, fuck me good, Jack."

That was all Jack could've taken before going feral on Rhys, devouring his lips while animalistic thrusts shake the couch, making it screech under them.

"You like my cock, Rhysie ? You like me fucking you like this, making you squirm under me ?", Jack's gaze darkened, thrusts becoming more erratic as he picks up the pace.

"Yes, Jack, just- mmmmmm fuck !"

"Not so cocky now, are we, pumpkin ?", Jack's breath hitches as he changes the direction of his thrusts, aiming for Rhys's prostate while jerking him off.

Rhys lost his mind under the touch, writhing and approaching his climax. "S-sorry, I promise I will behave, ahhhhh I'm so clooooooose-"

"Cum for me right now, cupcake. I wanna see that pretty face of yours getting drunk on my cock. I will fuck you from now on every day. Every single day. Because your ass is _mine_. Only mine to devour."

Strands of cum splatter everywhere on Rhys's chest as he screams. The possessive tone of Jack was all he needed for him to orgasm, finally feeling wanted and loved. And by the one and only Handsome Jack, the man of his wet dreams.

But, Jack is not done with him, yet, even though he's clearly approaching his own end, his body full of sweat from all the work he did on Rhys.

"On your _knees_.", the man demands. Rhys swiftly obliges, knowing very well he will receive a money shot, lips locking once again with Jack's tip and planting his tongue on it, leaving his mouth wide open while staring at Jack.

Several hand strokes later, Jack moans Rhys's name while splattering hot liquid on Rhys's face and tongue, letting his dick rest on Rhys's face. The other man slowly licks any drops of cum that are left on Jack's dick, then swallowing everything down.

"Good boy.", Jack concludes with another praise for Rhys, who is currently cockdrunk. This was the best sex he ever had in his life.

With that, Moxxi turns off the camera and is staring at the two, with eyes wide open.

"I have no words for this, other than _this is going to make so much money, you can't even fathom the fucking idea_. Tomorrow, we roll again. The two of you. Bridal set, vanilla. I'm off to talk to Gaige."

Rhys stares, cum still dripping off his face. "Does that mean-"

"Obviously, sugar. You're accepted.", Moxxi says, handing a towel to Rhys, and storming out of the casting room in excitement.

The two men turn around to Nisha, who hasn't moved one bit from her chair.

"Okay. I know we are pornstars. I fucking know", Nisha says as she gets up from her desk and heads to the door. "But, you two need to go to the fucking church. Also, I'm not sure if that was acting or not, but if it wasn't...well...get the fuck outside and talk about it, you two.", she concludes, closing the door behind her with a wink.

"So, Rhysie...", Jack commences, awkwardly, while staring in the other man's eyes.

"...yes.", Rhys replies, his left hand being met by Jack's, fingers intertwining.

"Let's go outside for a cigarette and a chat."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy hope you enjoyed this unholy shit, and I'll catch you on the flip side, with A PART TWO OR A WHOLE SERIES OF THIS AU, or maybe even a Rhack Coronavirus Quarantine fic lmao.


End file.
